Pokemon : Batalla del BIEN y el MAL
by DilmauGames4ever55
Summary: Ash después de ganar la liga de la región de kanto es elegido como uno de los entrenadores mas fuertes del mundo el y los otros 19 tendran que proteger del mal el planeta con la ayuda de sus amigos
1. Chapter 1 : Prologo 1 Paul

**Hola amigos lectores esta es mi primera historia claramente estará llena de errores por eso espero aprender con ustedes.**

 **Aclaraciones: Historia inspirada en "La buena vida del campeón"**

 **Anotaciones del autor: Xx Texto de ejemplo Xx**

 **Que disfruten**

 **Prologo #1 Paul**

Uff Talvez mi vida no ha sido tan fácil – dijo desanimado

Llegando a ser injusta – un poco furioso

Pero eso es lo de menos - tranquilizándose

Estoy a punto de cobrar venganza - dijo con odio

¿De qué? Te preguntas – dijo en modo de pregunta

De esos miserables – dijo con ira

Cuales miserables - hablo otra vez sin cambiar de actitud

Los que me quitaron primero a mi padre - dijo con furia

Y luego a mi madre - volvió a decir

Quedando solo con mi hermano mayor – hablo ya mas tranquilo

Él siempre me dice que la venganza es mala – dijo neutro

Que papa y mama no les gustaría que pagara con más sangre - volvió decir

Tal vez tenga razón – dijo dándole razón

¿quién sabe? – dijo con duda

Solo sé que me da igual lo que diga - hablo enojado

Tendría que ser más fuerte - dijo con furia

Sin importarme nada mas – volvió a decir con ira

Quería más y más fuerza – dijo con un tono de locura

No quería que nadie me sacara de mi burbuja - volvió a decir con el mismo tono

Hasta que un día lo conocí - dijo irritado

A simple vista parece un imbécil - volvía a decir con rabia

Y conociéndolo mejor sigue pareciendo – dijo sarcástica mente

Pero tiene algo – dijo con algo de aprecio

Algo que no sé cómo explicar - volvió a decir con el mismo tono

Bueno me voy de las ramas - dijo volviendo al punto

Lo importante es que no podía quedarme atrás - dijo esta vez con orgullo

El me enseño una nueva manera de ver la vida – dijo calmado

Es así como cambie me ice más fuerte que nunca – volvió a decir con el mismo tono

Pero esta vez no era odio lo que me movía – repitiendo el tono

Era más bien orgullo – dijo ahora fríamente

Pero no del malo – dijo con el mismo tono

Mis Pokemon lo sintieron – dijo tranquilamente

Querían ser más fuertes junto a mí – dijo con orgullo

Por fin tenía una familia la cual proteger – volvía a decir con calma

Aunque no lo demuestro – dijo fría mente

Ellos saben que los quiero – dijo con el mismo tono

Y que deje de ver el pasado – dijo con el tono normal

No tenía miedo – dijo orgullosa mente

Hasta que un día – dijo con enojo

Los recuerdos del pasado volvieron – dijo triste mente

Pero no iba a dejar que me manipularan – dijo enojado

No, no otra vez – lo dijo con el mismo tono

Me trague mi orgullo – dijo repitiendo el tono

Y le pedí ayuda a mi hermano – dijo esta vez con tono normal

El me acogió en su hogar dejo el pasado atrás – dijo feliz

Me recomendó a ser un viaje, pero esta vez acompañado – dijo no tan convencido

No me creyó cuando le dije no tenía a nadie – dijo normal mente

Supongo que me conoce mejor que yo mismo – dijo con ironía

Tenía razón – dijo seguro

Había alguien – volvió a decir en el mismo tono

Alguien a quien pedirle ayuda – dijo no tan convencido

Bueno sin alargar mucho la historia – dijo acortando la historia

Recorrí mi región natal – conto en forma de flashback

Acompañado esta vez – dijo generando duda

Por personas a las que puedo llamar amigos – dijo seguramente

Y les prometí que nunca los defraudaría – dijo con orgullo

Así pasaron 12 meses – dijo terminando de contar

Un año para ser precisos – explico el chico

Participe en la liga de sinnoh – dijo con orgullo

Quedando campeón de liga de mi región natal – volvió a decir una vez mas

Quién lo diría mi hermano tenía razón – dijo feliz por hacerle caso a su hermano

Ahora cargo con una gran responsabilidad – dijo seriamente

Y tenía que dejar con orgullo a mi región – volvió a decir en el mismo tono

Un día sin mas – contaba el chico

Mientras descansaba del viaje – volvió a hablar en tono neutro

Me entere que el idiota por lo que paso todo esto – dijo con ironía

Gano, el maldito gano la liga de su región – dijo emocionado

Me mando un correo que decía que estaba invitado a su fiesta – dijo sin cambiar el tono

Una fiesta de celebración – dijo sin expresión

Que imbécil – dijo con ironía

De verdad piensa que iré – volvió a decir con el mismo tono

Ja lo gracioso es que termine yendo – dijo un poco avergonzado

No por que quise si no porque mi hermano me obligo – dijo excusándose

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo un don – dijo otra vez con ironía

Un don para alargar historias –volvió a decir sin cambiar el tono

En conclusión – dijo poniéndose serio

No pensé – dijo cortando la frase

Que después de eso – volvió a decir cortándola

Mi vida cambiaria – dijo seriamente

Una vez más – volvió a cortar la frase

Ahora no se ni como – dijo cortándola una vez mas

Estoy a punto de ingresar en el reto mas peligroso de mi vida – dijo soltando todo

Y de muchas vidas más – una vez mas dijo, pero esta vez con orgullo

Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que a partir de ahora seré mas fuerte – dijo decidido

Fuerte por todos aquellos que me brindaron calor – volvió a decir en tono épico

Por todos mis amigos – repetía el mismo tono

Y Pokemon – terminaba la frase

Les prometo – dijo épicamente nueva mente

No caeré – dijo con furia

Supongo que ya saben quién soy – dijo confiado

Soy Paul – dijo revelando su nombre

Soy el tercer miembro del grupo 2 de batalla – dijo con orgullo

Y daré mi vida por el mundo – dijo gritando con orgullo

FIN

 **Y hasta aquí este prologo claramente son pruebas para adaptarme a la escritura si tengo algún error me gustaría que me lo digieran bueno espero que les haiga gustado una review ayuda gracias hasta la siguiente. Pd Quiero aclarar que serán almenos 20 capítulos de prólogos claramente cortos como este**


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologo 2 Alan

**Aclaraciones: Historia inspirada en "La buena vida del campeón"**

 **Anotaciones del autor: Xx Texto de ejemplo Xx**

 **Que disfruten**

 **Prologo #2 Alan**

La vida es extraña – dijo una persona alta de pelo negro y tez blanca

Abecés simplemente estas bien – dijo esta vez con un tono triste

Otras estas mal – dijo repitiendo el tono

Nunca sabes que te va tocar ese día – dijo sin cambiar el tono

De repente un día empiezas buscando respuesta a la mega evolución – dijo fríamente

Y al otro estas apunto de destruir kalos – dijo esta vez ira

Supongo ya saben quién soy – dijo seriamente

Si mi nombre es Alan – dijo el pelinegro

Y me avergüenzo de mi pasado – dijo esta vez con tranquilidad

La gente de todo el mundo me perdono – dijo repitiendo el tono

Todos excepto yo mismo – dijo triste mente

Tenía que hacer penitencia – dijo pensando

Pero como pagaría por mis pecados – dijo pensando

Nada mejor que volver a mi trabajo inicial – dijo esta vez con tranquilidad

Investigar la mega evolución – comento Alan

Y esta vez conseguirla por mi cuenta – dijo ahora con decisión

Y así es como lo hice – volvió a comentar

Un año después de esos sucesos – dijo con orgullo

Volví a participar en la liga Pokemon de mi región – dijo esta vez feliz

Cabe decir que la del año pasado fue suspendida – comento Alan

Nadie gano, pero ese chico lo hiso mejor que yo – dijo Alan

Cual chico dices el que me salvo la vida – dijo con seriedad

Si no fuera por el quien sabe que sería del mundo – dijo alagando a ese chico

Igual mente los créditos me los dieron a mí – volvió a comentar Alan

Sabiendo ellos que fueron ellos quien tiene ese merito – dijo no muy orgulloso

Me voy por las ramas – dijo volviendo al tema

Esta vez la gane – dijo orgulloso

Lo cual me hacía ahora con un cargo importante – dijo sin cambiar de actitud

Todos cuentan conmigo – dijo seriamente

Uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida fue cuando deje a manon –dijo triste

En el momento en que fui encargado en esta misión sus lágrimas mientras partía – dijo

Ni siquiera quiero recordarlo – comento triste mente

Vuelvo a decir lo del principio – dijo con ira

Estaba bien feliz cumplí mis sueños - volvió a decir enojado

Y de repente me encamino en esta aventura – dijo esta vez tranquilo

Sabes por qué estoy enojado – dijo directa mente

No por este trabajo esto es lo de menos – dijo sin rodeos

Si no porque hace tiempo deje la violencia – dijo riendo

Porque la paliza que les voy a dar a estos tipos – dijo sin cambiar de actitud

Me va a doler hasta a mi jajaja – dijo entre serio y con orgullo

Me llamo Alan y soy el cuarto miembro del grupo2 – dijo sin expresión

Y daré mi vida por el mundo – dijo gritando confiado

FIN

 **Hola queridos lectores aquí les dejo otro prologo mas aclarar que me reafirme sobre los 20 prólogos porque sería una exageración así que solo creare en total 5, 4 serán de los protagonistas y el ultimo sobre serena así que sin mas me despido gracias y recuerden una Review ayuda**


End file.
